


Just let me leave, so you can be happy.

by Raksha23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raksha23/pseuds/Raksha23
Summary: Harry has mates it doesn’t go well.





	1. Chapter 1

“Speech”  
_‘Thoughts’_ __  
  
Just let me leave, so you can be happy!  
  
  
  
Draco woke on his sixteenth birthday with a sigh and in pain. He knew the Dark lord wouldn’t let him be with his mate since it wasn’t a pureblood. His parents were overjoyed that on the day of his birth when they called the only man they could trust as godfather he was Identified as his mate instead. They knew their baby the one they struggled to have, was in great hands. The Dark lord was still around though so they hid it and explained away his close relationship as a godfather bond. Severus was close throughout his childhood after the Dark lord had vanished; always being what he needed.  
  
Draco was thrilled first year to be spending so much time around his mate but for most people they were not aware that Severus was anything more than a godfather/pseudo uncle. Severus tried his best to listen to Albus and care but when the Potter brat arrogantly dismissed his precious Draco, he accepted that he was nothing more then an awful Potter clone. He and his little mate spewed their hatred of potter and the foolish trio of gryfindors.  
  
Harry and Draco’s school years went by and in their fourth year, when a battered boy-who-lived returned screaming about the Dark lord being back. They knew their worst fears had come true, the plans that had been made were executed and between him and Lucius, Draco was safe until his seventeenth year.  
  
Over the course of the next year their hate for Potter and his inability to grow up and take his responsibility seriously grew blinding them from seeing the real boy as it always has. Severus deliberately fought teaching the brat occulmency never seeing his horrible abuse never realizing that Harry already was practicing a form of occulmency. Their fifth year went by and Draco and Severus were both nervous and distracted for they knew they would not be able to complete their bond with a Claiming until that bloody Potter brat did his job. Having an unclaimed mate bond magic would force them to complete it by moulding them to the others will if Severus told Draco to do anything he would be compelled to do so and vice versa, with extreme cruiciatus levels of pain for refusing.  
  
Draco and Severus knew as of today they would have to be extremely careful in anything they said to the other until the Dark lord was defeated. It was with an massive sense of relief that not even two weeks later the boy who lived became the man who conquered.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter has been working together since second year to destroy all the horcruxes Albus was trying to find a way to inform the boy of his needed sacrifice when Tom possessed him; reclaiming the horcrux and being unable to stand such a pure heart body and soul destroyed himself trapped in a cycle of Harry’s love and care.  
  
Albus gathered everyone together and transfiguring a hunk of fountain into a rope charmed it to bring them through all the wards straight to hogwarts infirmary. “Well done my boy” was the last Harry heard before he was ported away. Madam Pomfrey gave a startled yelp and gather her wits about her starting a general triage system well sending off a patronus to Severus for some help and potions.  
  
Severus swept into the infirmary not five minutes later a rather meek looking Draco following. “I hope you don’t mind Poppy I brought a little extra help. He is hoping to start a healer apprenticeship soon and I thought some experience might help him.” “Oh it’s fine Severus as long as he can control himself got a bunch of gryffindors here hurt defeating you know who.” “He’ll behave won’t you Draco?” “Yes Severus,” trying and failing to meet his usual sneering drawl; as the bond magic forced his compliance trying to make him pleasing to his mate. Severus twitched internally he had only meant to see if Draco could be civil knowing the boy wonder had to be about.

 

Severus, Poppy and Draco were kept quite busy between Sirius who had slammed into the pillar of the veil, Neville who had rolled rather harshly down several of the stone steps and Harry who was completely magically exhausted everyone else had some bad curse damage but would be healed quite quickly.

 

Severus and Draco completed their bond in a simple elegant ceremony just two days after the end of fifth year. The bond was like many standard weddings both parties had to willingly speak the bonding words and perform a small ritual in a rune circle. Having denied it so long they could barely speak to one another without it be considered an order. Severus and Draco both changed trying to tempt the other into the bonding.

 

Harry meanwhile went to the Dursley’s for two weeks. When Sirius came he placed a cursed ward on the house. They kept having problems their car would break down or Dudley tripped at school and broke his leg. 

 

He then went straight to a house that Sirius bought after being cleared. He set up the entire basement for himself where he reviewed every school book even Umbitch’s and without having deadly mysteries and dark wizards to worry about he actually learned something. He took advantage of everything that happened and retook his OWLs taking all the one he could arithmancy and runes didn’t look so gibberish when he slept properly.

 

Only July 31st at 8:57 pm exactly the time he was born according to Sirius, he shone with a silvery light indicating he had a mate. Not everyone got one but when the magic was strong enough with just the right amount of creature blood. 

 

Once everything was explained Harry had the expected fit of anger but really he was terrified the tests showed he was the primary bearer for his bond. He couldn’t deal with the thought of having anyone take him and was exceedingly glad that the bond wasn’t completed like  **that.** He hoped his bond mate didn’t want kids he wasn’t sure he’d ever want to submit like that again. 

 

Harry didn’t really want any of it but it happened so he coped as usual. Upon his release, he went home and read all about the bond how you know your mate or mates although having more then one was pretty uncommon, how the ceremony goes, his behaviour changes as he attempts to get the bond completed. Since he was the primary bearer he would be extra susceptible to anything his mate said.

 

~~~~~~~ Time Jump ~~~~~~~

 

_ ‘Off to hogwarts, wonder where my supposed mate is? Maybe they're not 16 yet, ohh god I hope they are.’ _

 

Harry sat musing to himself as Ron and Hermione talked to Neville and Luna; Ginny off with Dean. 

 

Ron spoke to him suddenly “I reckon she finally realized you two wouldn’t every happen what with you not recognizing her as your mate.” 

 

“I’m glad, didn’t fancy trying to convince her I didn’t like her like that; she’s my sister just like Mione.” Harry said smiling at her. 

 

“So Harry since you passed your retake test with nearly all outstandings are you taking more classes this year? I’d love to have someone in my runes and arithmancy classes.”

 

“Well ‘Mione I’m actually taking less classes most of my course work will be self study. I really do learn more that way. I can however attend any lecture I like, me and Sirius worked it out with the Headmaster.”

 

The teens sat in silence for the rest of the ride Harry smiling as his best friends fell asleep on each other.

 

Entering the Great hall for the feast Harry experienced a moment of almost heart stopping shock and dread as he spotted his mates immediately, his blond slytherin rival and the head of said house glowing brightly a perfect match for himself. 

 

Resignation settled over him as he accepted how Dursley like his life would be, he knew nothing would make either man (no matter how much he respected and admired what they went through) treat him any better than he got at the Dursley’s.

 

Twinkling brightly Dumbledore swept over to him and gathered his mates up for a talk. 

 

“Well my boys let's head to your new quarters get everyone settled so you can decide on the details of your bonding ceremony.” Not letting anyone object or get any other words in edgewise, he steered them to a set or rooms in the dungeon levels. 

 

Harry barely looked up upon entering seeing a good sized living room and small kitchen area. He sunk himself back into his Dursley mindset, it settled over him as comfortably as shoes just a size to small. 

 

Dumbledore was barely out the door when he was rounded on. “Now see here boy” Severus began to spit “you are not wanted, needed, or desired you will be silent and stay out of our way if you must speak it will be done respectfully you will address us as sir if you must speak to us at all. You will follow whatever orders either of us give without question. This” he gestured to the bedroom “is our space stay out unless called for, you may have that wardrobe for yourself.” He stepped into the room with Draco and the door slammed behind them.

 

Harry placed a charm on the wardrobe making it larger inside and transfigured himself a small bed. 

 

_ Of course I’m not desired just another set of people who should love me finding me a useless burden. At least I can magic this cupboard bigger.  _ His thoughts continued on this miserable vein for hours before he settled into a fitful sleep.

 

It was a few days later that Severus and Draco cornered him. 

 

“Now we need to cover some rules you will not fight anyone, you will do as your told, you will study no mate of mine will be an imbecile, I will not tolerate your little sycophantic friends around.”

 

Draco cut in sneering “I’m not allowed a personal elf so you will serve in that for me when called you will provide snacks clean up messes whatever I need. Understood?”

 

“Yes sirs” Harry replied in a flat monotone.  _ Just let me leave please you wouldn’t have to see me ever again we wouldn’t need to bond nothing please just let me go. _

 

That evening Draco had a few slytherin yearmates over to catch up; Harry was working at a small desk when he heard “Harry make some tea.”

He rose and did as bid bringing it over to Draco and placing it on the coffee table.

 

When Severus arrived back in the quarters from his brewing, he pulled Draco into the bedroom with “let our guests out” called over his shoulder.

 

He showed the Slytherins to the door and when he was pulled out into the hall and they started beating on him he could do nothing. They kicked him and cursed him for long minutes and he laid there long after they stopped he finally recovered enough to crawl into his wardrobe. He fished out a spare healing potion chugging it back before falling unconscious. 

 

The next evening his torment continued as they called him into the room.

 

“Strip and kneel we want to see the body we’re getting” came Severus’ sneering voice.

 

_ Oh god, they’re starting already glad I have the parsle glamour up they would never let me hear the end of it if they saw all the scars. Probably be worse. I wish they’d just let me go, but they would never consider releasing me from the proximity requirements of the bond. If they ever go through the ceremony I’ll be free at least. _

 

Draco came up to him “open up and do a good job.”

  
  


Used to the familiar order he did just that and minutes later was swallowing quickly to keep up. “Suck me back to hardness then leave.”

 

_ Of course they’re like the Dursley’s hopefully they appreciate the training. If they do the bonding soon I’ll still be open from Vernon, please do it soon, I’d like as little pain as possible since they’ll expect their conjugal rights. I hope they don’t,  just let the bonding day pass in peace and I’ll be gone before they wake. _

 

Harry crept back to his cupboard silently crying. He lay still half the night at this point wishing he could speak to someone about this. Severus and Draco said he wasn’t to speak unless necessary.

 

Things continued like this for months they never fucked him just used his mouth and sent him away. He was in charge of cleaning up after the Slytherins who came to visit and usually was told to see them out. The slytherin group tended to kick him to the ground and curse him in as many ways as possible. Spitting at him for killing their master.

 

It was late November now and all over the castle people were concerned for Harry Potter. He was quite only speaking when spoken to, pale and rather thin. His friends never saw him outside of class, he didn’t even play quidditch anymore. So a rather twinkley eyed old man proceeded to their quarters for a chat.

 

“Severus my boy, when will you be bonding with young mister Potter. I should hope I’d be invited to such an auspicious day for all of you? I’m sure Harry would enjoy his family there as well.”

 

Harry sat silently in his cupboard listening to the Headmaster order his bonding to proceed. He was glad that Severus and Draco didn’t actually know he stayed in the cupboard they would have to leave to inform him of the bonding. 

 

Harry heard Severus sweep into the bedroom and call for Draco to help him hunt for that spoiled brat grumbling about him going to complain to old goats, not that he did he followed orders. He was told to speak when needed that’s what he did.

 

Harry crept out of the cupboard and grabbed a book on charms and his homework before rushing through the secret passages to get to the library. He just spread his things out and as settled when his mates came striding in.

 

“Our bonding will be this Saturday you may tell whomever you like to attend us in the great hall at two.”

 

“Yes sir, two on Saturday.”

 

“I’ll be having my yearmates over again I expect you there to serve us and clean up.”

 

_ I wonder if he knows they curse me and beat me, probably tells them to.  _ He thought rather uncharitably to himself.  _ Since I have permission better tell Ron and Mione to gather the family for Saturday.  _

 

When he woke on Saturday he was sure something was wrong, he brushed it off though. The niggling feeling stayed with him all day he kept telling himself it was nothing just nerves over the impending ceremony.

 

After lunch he was twitchy and shaking slightly he just knew something bad was going to happen so when the ceremony went off without a hitch and the Headmaster was herding them back to their rooms, he was nearly catatonic with fear and panic. He knew he was right they were going to take him he hoped they stopped to stretch him a little first

 

“Well my boys,” cried a jovial headmaster “I have excused you from everything until Monday. Enjoy.”

He slipped out with a wave. 

 

Harry felt as if most of him had walked out with the headmaster. He barely felt them push him to the bed and strip him. He lay limply refusing to fight or move or speak waiting until they were done. He felt the searing pain as the took him roughly one after the other and dimly heard them order him out when they were done. The door snapped closed behind him and he could hear them laughing about what a whore he was to just lay there. 

 

He forced his body to move to his cupboard quickly gathering his things every movement sending searing pain through his body. He just kept moving, so intent on making it to the little caretakers cottage he discovered on the grounds where Potter Manor used to be. He slipped out of the castle and used the three broomsticks to floo to the cottage. It wasn’t too large two bedrooms and a bath upstairs the main floor having a small kitchen and living room. 

 

When he woke the next morning he decided to return and inform Dumbledore of his withdrawal from school. He had his OWLs they couldn’t make him stay. Sirius had petitioned to allow him to use magic outside of school just in case a death eater tried to get revenge. He would inform the headmaster in person and then live out his days alone at the cottage; not many knew where it was he would place it under fidellus with himself as the keeper and only leave under heavy glamours.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness but there will be a years time jump between this and the next one and I feel like being evil with the cliff

“Speech”  
‘Thoughts’

Just let me leave, so you can be happy! 

Harry strolled back into hogwarts during breakfast liberal amounts of extra strength pain potion keeping him from limping and grimacing with every step. He went right past the great hall electing to just wait for the headmaster upstairs. The gargoyle just slide right out the way for him and he spiraled up the staircase to the office slipped in and sat on the largest squashiest chair in the room.

He cast a tempus breakfast would be over in less then ten minutes, he spent the time planning his days at the cottage. He knew he could plant a large garden and grow most of his food needs as a wizard he could charm a greenhouse and grow whatever whenever. ‘I’ll build two charmed larger inside then out one for food the other for potion ingredients. I’ll have to pick up a good growers guide I remember Venomous Tentacula fight with Devil’s snare and can’t be grown beside each other without wards should probably get some kind of warding book.’

He was abruptly pulled from his planing when the door swung open and the Headmaster stepped in “Ah Harry my boy, what bring you to see my today you should be enjoying your honeymoon with your mates it is why I excused all of you even if you can’t leave the grounds until the winter break.”

“Sir I’m withdrawing from school the bonding emancipated me and I feel it’s best. I’ll live under the Fidelus and I’ll be content. I never intended to live with Sirius and when I leave here I ask sincerely that you not track me. Last night was the straw that broke the threstrals back and I just want my solitude I have to admit this was my plan for after Hogwarts anyway it’s just been moved ahead.” Harry stood and walked to the door before he could even open it the genial old man had gathered his wits and spoke.

“Leaving my boy why? This should be a happy time.”

Harry pulled the door open and stopped to really look at the man, seeing whatever it was he was looking for he nodded sharply. “My husbands” he sneered our “were just like them and if you really think missing a few meals and not being comforted when I scraped my knee were the worst of my problems growing up. I advise you to go take a walk through my childhood.” He was gone before the Headmaster even thought to try and stop him.


End file.
